1. Field of the Invention
This invention is a two-dimensional code with a logo and further pertains in detail to a two-dimensional code with a logo wherein a two-dimensional code has been added to a logo mark for representing a company or group.
2. Description of the Related Art
As exemplified in FIG. 1(a), the two-dimensional code has three positioning symbols 1a, 1b and 1c in combination with squares of specific proportions, comprising a plurality of square cells 2 between these positioning symbols 1a, 1b and 1c, and is an element in which information is recorded (cf. Japanese Published Unexamined Application No. 10-208001 as a reference example) by color coding the cells 2 with white and black (below called cell dots). This type of two-dimensional code 1 is frequently used because a great deal of information can be recorded in it as compared to a bar code.
With the above-described two-dimensional code, it is possible to scan with a reader provided in, for example, a cellular phone and because of this, URL information about, for example, a group such as a company can be obtained.
However, this type of two-dimensional code is basically a combination of white and black and even when displayed on, for example, pamphlets, it is information that people cannot understand and even when just looking at the above-mentioned two-dimensional code, it is not possible to understand what company or what group it stands for. Consequently, when displayed on, for example, pamphlets, it has the drawback of appearing to be a blemish on the design of the pamphlet or being annoying to someone just looking at it.
Recently, a method has been presented (Japan Published Unexamined Application No. 2000-123132) for a two-dimensional code representing information by means of a distribution pattern of the above-described cell 2 in which hues are expressed by means of the three colors of red, green and blue and the cell is color coded with the above-mentioned hues forming a distribution pattern.
On the other hand, the logo mark 3 shown in FIG. 1(b) is itself used as a mark to suggest a company or group, is composed of many design elements and gives an excellent visual impression. Consequently, it has the advantage that many people can visually recognize the company or group instantly but digital information is not included.
This invention is one that takes the above-mentioned problems into consideration and has as its objective providing a two-dimensional code with a logo that can at the same time represent digital information and visual information by combining a two-dimensional code that represents information by means of a distribution pattern of cell dots color coded in the cell with the logo mark.